Long Live Rock'n'Roll Part I
by zeppelinakias
Summary: Could you ever imagine Harry, Cedric or Draco becoming musicians in a band of muggles and becoming the best of friends? Time to see this!
1. Chapter 2

_**Long Live Rock'n'Roll Part II: On the road to Paradise**_

_The following week, after many hours of discussion, Sirius became our manager! We all were really glad with this! Sirius was (and still is) the ace in our sleeves! After 6 months, he married my mother and they decided to stay in his mansion in Dover. (I'll tell you about this mansion later...)_

_Harry and Cedric needed a lot of training...So, just a week after Sirius accepted our offer, the rehearsals started. The whole thing wasn't easy, though; Harry used to get really tired after 4 hours of constant playing and Cedric used to be quite nervous...Furthermore, we had to move house as my neighbors had the (bad) habit of calling the police at night. The police knocking on my door had become a "routine", but we couldn't stand that happening every night...As for sleeping at night? Well, it had been forgotten once and for all!_

_However, things gradually got much better...Cedric and Harry were improving their playing every day and we all were getting tighter and tighter...We weren't (and aren't) something like colleagues, with all these typical relationships. I really didn't want this... There was (and still is, of course) friendship between us...Apart from being in the same band, we spend holidays, Christmas and Easter together...Having dinner at Draco's, Cedric's and Ron's parents have become something like a ritual...I can spend many hours talking about Narcissa's wonderful turkey, Amos' (who became my father-in-law) delicious roasted beefs and, of course, Molly's mouth-watering roosters..._

_After a year of non-stop rehearsals, we tried to come up with a name for our band...However, we couldn't agree to something particular and we decided to call it a day...It was summer of 2001 when we had a holiday at Sirius' mansion. As Cedric and me (we didn't have a love relationship then, but we were very close friends) were wandering aimlessly through the huge garden of the house, I noticed there were large ponds, full of ducks. So there the idea came..._

_"Cedric, it's coming to me!" I said. "It' coming!"_

_"What?" Cedric asked me with his eyen widened._

_After a while I ordered him to call the boys up to the garden._

_"I found the solution to the problem!" I told them. "How about naming the band "Blue Water"?" _

_The boys roared with happiness. We told Sirius and..._

_"YAY! HERE IS THE BAND "BLUE WATER"!!!" _

_During this period, we all decided to do some changes in our look... Cedric got a messy hairstyle (he really became gorgeous... Not that he wasn't, anyway!), Draco began to dress more casually; Patrick let his hair long (long, blond and curly...Just like a lion!). As for myself, I was a brunette and dyed my hair dark red...I also bought a pair of black tight trousers, especially made for me, which had an artwork with my zodiac signs Aries (my Sun Sign), Scorpio (my moon sign) and Leo (my ascendant). Patrick also had his own pair with his own signs Sagittarius (Sun), Pisces (moon) and Scorpio (Ascendant), which was also especially made for him...Both of us are obsessed with astrology...Those cost us almost 900 £ each, but anyway...Harry underwent the greatest change, not only physically, but also emotionally...Harry replaced his famous glasses with contact lenses! Apart from that, he started having a rocker's wardrobe (just like anyone of us)...However, he'd also become wild, assertive and bouncy... A typical rocker..._

_After signing a record deal with "Black Fairies", Sirius' record label (the contract was very good for us), we started our career as a supporting act for bigger "names" with gigs in Liverpool, Manchester, Southampton, Dublin, even California. The whole thing was done simultaneously with the recording of our first album...We recorded the tracks for this in 6 studios, as we used to do this task at night, after the gigs...Along with Sirius, we would travel with the roadies and our sound engineer, Dave Wilkinson...He's such a master in his profession, really loves his trade and really allows Patrick and me space to contribute with our own touches to the end result... _

_We were all ecstatic about the end result...Draco, particularly, screamed, while bouncing, almost reaching the ceiling: "GUYS, WE FUCKING HAVE IT!!! IF THIS ALBUM DOES NOT BECOME A SUCCESS, I WILL EAT MY HAT!!!"_

_He was right...Our first album "Just together" , which was indicative of the atmosphere between us, came out to the stores on August 26__th__, 2002...After a month, it went platinum! Songs like "Born at noon", "Since I first saw you", "Had no love", "Empty Haze", "I should've been gone a long time ago" had really been known before doing any gigs... So on November 21__st__, we started our first tour as the headliner...The first gig, which was in Bath Festival, was sold out! I'll tell you details about it later...The story had just begun...I could feel it... _


	2. Chapter 3

_**Long Live Rock'n'Roll Part II: On the road to Paradise**_

_The following week, after many hours of discussion, Sirius became our manager! We all were really glad with this! Sirius was (and still is) the ace in our sleeves! After 6 months, he married my mother and they decided to stay in his mansion in Dover. (I'll tell you about this mansion later...)_

_Harry and Cedric needed a lot of training...So, just a week after Sirius accepted our offer, the rehearsals started. The whole thing wasn't easy, though; Harry used to get really tired after 4 hours of constant playing and Cedric used to be quite nervous...Furthermore, we had to move house as my neighbors had the (bad) habit of calling the police at night. The police knocking on my door had become a "routine", but we couldn't stand that happening every night...As for sleeping at night? Well, it had been forgotten once and for all!_

_However, things gradually got much better...Cedric and Harry were improving their playing every day and we all were getting tighter and tighter...We weren't (and aren't) something like colleagues, with all these typical relationships. I really didn't want this... There was (and still is, of course) friendship between us...Apart from being in the same band, we spend holidays, Christmas and Easter together...Having dinner at Draco's, Cedric's and Ron's parents have become something like a ritual...I can spend many hours talking about Narcissa's wonderful turkey, Amos' (who became my father-in-law) delicious roasted beefs and, of course, Molly's mouth-watering roosters..._

_After a year of non-stop rehearsals, we tried to come up with a name for our band...However, we couldn't agree to something particular and we decided to call it a day...It was summer of 2001 when we had a holiday at Sirius' mansion. As Cedric and me (we didn't have a love relationship then, but we were very close friends) were wandering aimlessly through the huge garden of the house, I noticed there were large ponds, full of ducks. So there the idea came..._

_"Cedric, it's coming to me!" I said. "It' coming!"_

_"What?" Cedric asked me with his eyen widened._

_After a while I ordered him to call the boys up to the garden._

_"I found the solution to the problem!" I told them. "How about naming the band "Blue Water"?" _

_The boys roared with happiness. We told Sirius and..._

_"YAY! HERE IS THE BAND "BLUE WATER"!!!" _

_During this period, we all decided to do some changes in our look... Cedric got a messy hairstyle (he really became gorgeous... Not that he wasn't, anyway!), Draco began to dress more casually; Patrick let his hair long (long, blond and curly...Just like a lion!). As for myself, I was a brunette and dyed my hair dark red...I also bought a pair of black tight trousers, especially made for me, which had an artwork with my zodiac signs Aries (my Sun Sign), Scorpio (my moon sign) and Leo (my ascendant). Patrick also had his own pair with his own signs Sagittarius (Sun), Pisces (moon) and Scorpio (Ascendant), which was also especially made for him...Both of us are obsessed with astrology...Those cost us almost 900 £ each, but anyway...Harry underwent the greatest change, not only physically, but also emotionally...Harry replaced his famous glasses with contact lenses! Apart from that, he started having a rocker's wardrobe (just like anyone of us)...However, he'd also become wild, assertive and bouncy... A typical rocker..._

_After signing a record deal with "Black Fairies", Sirius' record label (the contract was very good for us), we started our career as a supporting act for bigger "names" with gigs in Liverpool, Manchester, Southampton, Dublin, even California. The whole thing was done simultaneously with the recording of our first album...We recorded the tracks for this in 6 studios, as we used to do this task at night, after the gigs...Along with Sirius, we would travel with the roadies and our sound engineer, Dave Wilkinson...He's such a master in his profession, really loves his trade and really allows Patrick and me space to contribute with our own touches to the end result... _

_We were all ecstatic about the end result...Draco, particularly, screamed, while bouncing, almost reaching the ceiling: "GUYS, WE FUCKING HAVE IT!!! IF THIS ALBUM DOES NOT BECOME A SUCCESS, I WILL EAT MY HAT!!!"_

_He was right...Our first album "Just together" , which was indicative of the atmosphere between us, came out to the stores on August 26__th__, 2002...After a month, it went platinum! Songs like "Born at noon", "Since I first saw you", "Had no love", "Empty Haze", "I should've been gone a long time ago" had really been known before doing any gigs... So on November 21__st__, we started our first tour as the headliner...The first gig, which was in Bath Festival, was sold out! I'll tell you details about it later...The story had just begun...I could feel it... _


End file.
